Comic Sans
Visit the''' official website. ''' Comic Sans: The Online Journey Through Hate And History is a webnovel written my Charlie Row. It is set in the year of 2015, where technology is said to start to progress rapidly, and floating hoverboards may be inevitable to happen. Meet John, an eighteen year old high school student who is failing at school, but a professional game and website designer, a computer troubleshooter and an aspiring author. John here makes violent reactions every time his eyes make contact with the font Comic Sans. In other words, he really hates seeing it, but the font is almost everywhere. But that’s not the premise of the book (sort of). When John escapes school, runs away from home and moves around the country, with a bag of clothes, some money he earned from the nets, his laptop and his Nokia phone, he finds himself working with a group of teenagers in secret in Topeka, Kansas, where they plan to stop the “interwebz police” into raiding the internet’s openliness by posing as adults and become the “politicians”, individuals who are charismatic and intelligent that they know every corner of the world wide web. And they also have plans to take over the cyber world. How they will ever do that? Stop the interwebz police and take over the world? Guess we’ll have to find out. And oh, and John finds love along the way. Chapter One - One - A Blog Post :: It’s the year 2015. :: And we still don’t have flying cars and hoverboards, much to our disappointment. :: But there is also one thing that still irritates us that brings about our disappointment to the human race. :: And that is the use of Comic Sans still to this day. :: I mean, come on, there’s a lot of brand new fonts out there that are really cool and all, but, still, a lot of people use the font. Maybe the lack of font knowledge? Then there’s really nothing we could do about it but just endure the pain of looking at it. :: Though, 2015 marks the year of the, well, new digital age. Or at least, for the cyber world we call the internet. A couple of journalists gathered around some sources and wrote about how much the cyber community grew, with notable websites here and there, few browser upgrades along with a new notable browsers, new methods in online communication (though, it’s nothing new for us), and of course, the new memes that’s being going around recently. :: The sight of Comic Sans still makes me want to scream in rage. I clicked on the preview button, to see what the blog post would look like in the site. When I was satisfied, I clicked on the published button. I looked at the clock. 2:57 in the morning. Well, damn. I better get some rest soon, I told myself. I heard a door slamming below me, and the sound of loud chattering and laughter. Dad, Mom, and Natalie, and a couple more relatives were home from the New Years party. I didn’t go because I was sick. Kind of. But hey, I still saw some few cool lights and fireworks from the window. Not a complete waste of an evening. Other than sitting in front of my laptop. I decided that it was time for bed. But not without visiting a couple of sites to share my New Year greetings. I decided to avoid Facebook as much as possible (I’ll go and get on there in the morning), and also Tumblr (I bet everyone’s partying there right now). “Hey, bro,” said the muffled voice of my sister outside of my room. “We brought some leftovers for you. Want to eat?” “No thanks,” I said. “I’ll just eat in the morning.” “Okay. And also, I got a greeting card for you.” A greeting card? “From who?” “Jessie.” Ah. “What’s it about?” “It’s just a New Years card. Can I come in?” “Sure.” The door opened and in came my eleven year old sister, Nathalie. She was holding a small white envelope. She skipped towards me and handed over the envelope. “You should’ve come with us.” I took the card. “Nah, I’m sick, right?” “But you’re using the computer.” “So?” “Doesn’t that make you sicker?” I decided to ignore that question. I opened the envelope and was greeted by a cute printed card with a drawing of a bear holding a blue balloon. I smiled at the drawing and the big letters of “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” on it. I turned the card, and that’s where my smile vanished. The whole message was on Comic Sans. Why. Had she already forgotten my terrible history with that font? I made every effort to read the whole message. Happy New Years, Johnny! 2015 seriously gonna be a blast! :D Got a New Years Resolution in mind? Still thinking of becoming a bachelor? If you’re changing your mind about it, I’m always available for you. ;) BAHAHAHAHA jk. But anyways, see ya at school nxt week! - Jessie p.s Sorry about the font, bro. troll dot J-P-G Good lord. She even used an old overrated meme at me. Unforgivable. I wanted to crush the card with my hands but the bear was too cute I couldn’t. Nathalie looked over my shoulder, reading the card. “Wow. You just go trolled, bro.” “Shut up and go to bed. I’m signing off.” Category:Stories Category:Future Category:Fiction